


She knows

by ColorZPrincezZ



Category: Ironman, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Age Up Peter Parker, Alternate Universe, Bad decisions and heavy consequences, But everything works out in the end, F/M, I Wrote This On My Phone, Intern Peter Parker, Loosely based on a Euphoria scene from ep 4, M/M, Pepper is Scary, Pepper is a mother hen, Poor Peter is so scared, Time Skips, Tony is a little shit, and get ready for some bad editing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 18:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19774147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorZPrincezZ/pseuds/ColorZPrincezZ
Summary: “Peter estaba a mercer del señor y la señora Stark.”





	She knows

**Author's Note:**

> Nadie sabe de dónde salió esto. Estaba viendo Euphoria y esa escena de Jules lejos de la feria, me hizo pensar en Tony y Peter (?)

**_ she knows _ **

Peter estaba sentado junto a la ventana, los cálidos rayos de sol le iluminaban casi por completo creando un halo de felicidad que hacía latir su corazón a un ritmo levemente acelerado, Tony le contemplaba descuidado por el rabillo del ojo; el muchacho se notaba nervioso, contrariado por alguna razón que él todavía desconocía, pero estaba seguro que pronto Peter encontraría el valor de hablarle. Para eso le había citado. 

Si era sincero, se había sorprendido por completo de recibir un mensaje de texto a eso de las tres de la mañana, siendo aún más de aquel alegre y coqueto muchachito que había tenido suerte e infortunio de enredar las sábanas de su cama; Tony se había prometidohace mucho tiempo atrás el no volver a cometer los mismos errores, incluso antes de formalizar su relación con Pepper, más no podía negarse a explorar lo dulce y atrayente que era todo Peter Parker. 

Esperó paciente dándole un sorbo a su café. 

—Ella sabe. —Peter susurró en una agitada respiración y Tony arqueó una ceja poco convencido, qué estaba tratando de decirle? 

Peter finalmente alzó la mirada y lo que encontró le hizo sentirse preocupado. El pequeño se veía aterrado. —Señor Stark... —Peter se inclinó en su dirección y sus manos se aferraron al filo de su sweater. —Ella lo sabe. 

Peter todavía recordaba el ardor en su mejilla y la latente amenaza que resonaba en sus oídos.

Pepper le había llamado a su oficina, discutieron un par de cosas referente a la empresa y las reuniones a futuro; si era sincero, Peter se sentía intimidado por la mujer aun cuando llevase un año trabajando para Stark Industries, no iba a negar que se sentía más a gusto en los laboratorios, ya fuese con Tony o con Bruce en alguna visita esporádica. Pepper le llenaba de miedo y orgullo. 

Era una mujer que había trabajado mucho para llegar hasta donde estaba aún cuando Tony le hubiese entregado la presidencia de la empresa en bandeja de plata. Pepper la manejaba con dedicación. 

Fue por ello que no escondió su sorpresa al recibir una bofetada y el holograma que mostraba a Peter en el laboratorio personal de Tony. Él recordaba a la perfección aquella noche. 

Peter había obligado al hombre a descansar, llevaba demasiadas horas sin dormir y su único sustento eran tarros de café y bebidas energéticas. Tony depositó las manos en su cintura cuando Peter le quitó las herramientas, el hombre se recargó contra si y suspiró agradecido al descansar los ojos en el cuello del menor. 

De allí, a duras penas separarse y desvestirse lo suficiente como para atrapar su hombría entre sus manos y lentamente llevarle dentro de sí— parecía más bien un sueño. Surreal. 

Peter con las piernas a cada lado de su cintura y los brazos rodeándole el cuello, el señor Stark bebía de su boca, dejando en el olvido cada uno de sus gemidos. 

Se vio a sí mismo en la grabación arquear la espalda, el sudor obscurecía su camisa y contempló cómo alcanzaba la cúspide del placer, manchando las ropas del señor Stark. 

Pepper detuvo la grabación y Peter sintió vergüenza ante la imagen que presentaba. 

Peter fue incapaz de encontrarle la mirada a la mujer hasta que le escuchó llamarle. 

—Como si quiera pienses en usar esa grabación... Ten por seguro Parker, que haré tu vida miserable. —El uso de su apellido le hizo saber lo grave del asunto. Atrás había quedado la mirada compasiva que la mujer le dedicaba cada que Tony cambiaba de opinión o deshacía los planes y Peter tenía que amoldarse al pensamiento del mecánico. Ahora, Pepper se mostraba fiera y mortal. —Olvida terminar MIT. Olvida conseguir un trabajo. Olvida si quiera poder dar tu cara al público. Un paso en falso y te destruiré. 

Ninguno dijo nada por momentos. A Peter le temblaba el labio inferior y sus nudillos perdieron color por la fuerza con la que intentaba mantener la compostura, Pepper observó casi con asombro como el moretón de su mejilla desapareció por completo. 

Él se levantó de su asiento y salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás. 

Peter ni supo que estaba llorando en silencio, hasta que Tony alzó una de sus manos y limpió su mejilla; su corazón se llenaba de incertidumbre al recordar las palabras dichas por la mujer. Peter jamás había tenido intension alguna, él ni siquiera se había imaginado la posibilidad de tener ese tipo de relación con el señor Stark y por sobre todas las cosas, jamás haría algo que pudiese dañar al hombre. En el peor de los casos, intentaría pedirle a Friday la grabación de aquella noche y la guardaría para sí en un recoveco de su computadora. 

—Tiene que creerme, señor Stark... Yo nunca- Yo nunca lo haría. —Comenzó a balbucear de prisa y a Tony le costaba entenderle del todo. —Por favor, tiene que creerme. Por favor. —Tony le tomó de la mano y llevó los nudillos a su boca posando un casto beso, una simple sobre-posición a su piel. Tony comenzaba a hacerse una idea de lo situación. 

—Dime, qué sucedió? 

* * *

Pepper arqueó una ceja al encontrarse de lleno con Tony entrando en su oficina, extrañamente tuvo un recuerdo de un regalo inútil y mortal, el olor a fresas casi le revuelve el estómago. Tony sonrió a medias con los lentes sobre la nariz y se dejó caer sobre el asiento. 

—Oí que estás amenazando a mis pasantes. —Pepper obscureció el semblante y contuvo las ganas de golpearle con la carpeta que descansaba sobre su escritorio. 

—Si no anduvieras  _coqueteando_ con los internos que trabajan para tu compañía, no tendría que hacer ese tipo de control de daños. —Tony se quitó los lentes y sostuvo la mirada al apoyarse con el codo sobre la mesa.  —Sería más fácil si regresaras a tus modelos de turno. 

—Peter no es un simple modelo, ni está de turno. —Aclaró simple y se levantó del cómodo sofá. —Retráctate Pepper, el pobre chico está demasiado asustado como para venir a trabajar y lo necesito. 

—Bien. —Qué acababa de aceptar la pelirroja; si estaba alegre con su cometido o si de verdad le daría un poco de paz al atormentado muchacho, Tony no estaba seguro, pero conociendo a la mujer, probablemente serían las dos cosas. 

Una semana mas tarde, Peter recibió un mensaje de Stark Industries, donde se requería su presencia en los laboratorios. 

Decir que su miedo por la  _señorita Potts_ solo fue en aumento era más que obvio. Y claro estaba que Tony se divertía al verles interactuar; Pepper siempre tan diplomática, como si no se hubiese lanzado sobre Peter cual mamá oso, a proteger la integridad de su cría— aunque a Tony no le emocionaba la idea de ser el bebé en su propia analogía—; y Peter igual de adorable y un tanto torpe, tropezando con sus propias palabras y siendo incapaz de encontrarles la mirada si se encontraban en la misma habitación. 

Peter fue citado una vez más a la oficina de la mujer y sus manos temblaron contra el pomo de la puerta. 

Quizás Pepper si iba a reivindicarse. No podía evitar acompañar a Tony y aceptar que ver al pequeño rehuirles la mirada y acomodar la postura cada que se cruzaban en los pasillos era muy divertido. 

* * *

Y Peter?

Peter pasó de estar asustado y atento a cada uno de sus movimientos a ser incapaz de controlar el color de sus mejillas cada que Tony susurraba pequeños elogios y palabras dulces en su oído y ser consciente de la mirada socarrona que Pepper dedicaba en su dirección cada que deducía lo que estaba sucediendo. 

Peter estaba a mercer del señor y la señora Stark. 


End file.
